B
by Haru No Talita
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke adalah rival. Mereka tak pernah akur dan selalu saling mengejek dan senang sekali adu mulut. Itachi adalah ilmuan, ia menciptakan ramuan pembuat benci menjadi suka yang hanya dapat bertahan sehari. Tanpa sengaja Sasuke meminumnya, bagaimanakah ceritanya?


Benar-Benar Mencintaimu

******Greb.**

Pemuda berambut raven biru malam langsung memeluk gadis bersurai merah muda yang memandang mengernyit bingung. Disamping pemuda itu berdiri pria yang rambutnya diikat satu ditengkuknya. Onyx pria itu memancarkan sedikit rasa bersalah. Emerlad sang gadis pun beralih ke onyx yang memancarkan rasa bersalah itu.

"Errr… Oto-uto, sebaiknya kau letakkan dulu tasmu dulu" ucap pria berkuncir satu itu. Pemuda yang disebut Oto-uto itu pun melepas dekapannya dan pergi ke bangkunya.

"Itachi-san, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada 'ayam' itu? Dia… kerasukan ya?" gadis bersurai merah muda itu bertanya penuh rasa penasaran. Pria berkuncir yang ditanyai dengan nama Itachi itu sweetdrop.

"Sebenarnya, itu semua karna aku Sakura" Itachi menunduk.

**Flashback**

"Cih! Dasar jidat," Sasuke sedari tadi mengumpat. Dia pun berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Akan kubalas perbuatanmu jidat. Lihat saja," Sasuke pun membuka pintu kulkas. Dia mengambil botol minuman dengan asal lalu meneguknya sampai habis. Itachi pun juga berjalan ke arah dapur, dia kelihatan mencari sesuatu di kulkas. Onyx hitamnya pun beralih pada botol minuman yang ada di tangan Sasuke.

"Hah?! OTO-UTO KENAPA KAU MINUM ITU?!" Itachi berteriak histeris. Sedangkan onyx hitam Sasuke memandang Itachi dengan tatapan heran sekaligus kesal.

"Baka-Anik, Aku minum ini karna aku haus!" seru Sasuke.

"Sasuke, itu adalah ramuanku yang baru kubuat! Kenapa kau tak bertanya dulu sebelumnya?" sambung Itachi lagi.

"Sakura~. Aniki aku ingin bertemu Sakuraku" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. 'Gawat!' itulah pikiran Itachi sekarang

"Eh? Sebentar lagi kan kau akan bertemu dengannya. A-ayo kita pergi bersama," ujar Itachi dengan canggung.

**Flashback Off**

"Jadi begitulah Sakura. Kuharap kau dapat maklum jika Sasuke manja padamu. Aku titip dia ya, aku pergi!" Itachi langsung melengos pergi, meninggalkan Sakura yang cengo di tempat.

"Kami-Sama, aku harus menganggap rivalku sebagai kekasihku? Cobaan macam apa ini?" Sakura terus berkata sumpah-serapah dalam hati. Mana ia duduk sebangku dengan Sasuke. Oh, Kami-Sama! Dengan perasaan berkecamuk dia mendengarkan apa yang diterangkan Kurenai-Sensei, dan kepala Sasuke yang bertengger di pundaknya. Melihat kejanggalan yang ada pada Sakura dan Sasuke, ia pun menegur mereka.

"Uchiha-san, Haruno-san, bisa kalian fokus pada penjelasanku?" tanya Kurenai-Sensei dengan tatapan tajam. Sakura menelan ludahnya.

"Sumimasen, Sensei. Uchiha-san sedang tidak enak badan, jadi biarlah seperti ini" jawab Sakura dengan ragu karna ia berbohong. Sasuke ingin protes tapi kakinya diinjak Sakura.

"Baiklah. Istirahat nanti kau temani saja Uchiha-san ke ruang kesehatan" saran Kureani-Sensei yang percaya pada kebohongan yang Sakura buat.

"Arigatou, Sensei" Sakura tersenyum. Kurenai-Sensei pun kemabali menjelaskan dan Sakura mendengarkannya dengan saksama.

Kringgg….

"Sampai disini materi kita hari ini. Kita lanjutkan minggu depan," Kurenai-Sensei pun keluar dari kelas itu. Para siswa langsung bubar, ada yang langsung ke kantin, mengobrol, bermain, dan yang lain lagi. Tapi tidak dengan Sakura, ia dedang meratapi nasibnya yang sekarang, apalagi para fansgirl Sasuke yang berkerumun dimejanya dengan menyerukan nama Sasuke, semua ini membuat kepala Sakura rasanya mau meledak.

"DIAM!" teriak Sakura yang tak dapat menahan amarahnya lagi. Para fansgirl Sasuke pun diam mematung di tempat, mereka bergidik ngeri, lalu segera melarikan diri. Merasa aura Sakura yang mencekam, semua yang ada di kelas keluar, kecuali Sasuke tentunya.

"Sakura, jangan berwajah seperti itu. Nanti cantik kamu hilang lho," ucap Sasuke OOC. Sakura yang mendengar itu merasa jijik, ia frustasi sekarang.

"Cukup ayam! Kau membuatku frustasi. Dengar aku, okay? Aku. Ini. Bukan kekasihmu!" seru Sakura.

"Ayam? Kenapa bukan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

"Aaaargh… kau ini!" Sakura menjambak surai soft pinknya frustasi. Sasuke pun langsung mendekap Sakura.

"Sakura, jangan marah ya. Maafkan aku," Sasuke bersuara parau. Sakura yang mendengar 'maaf' itu cengo. Uchiha minta maaf? Hebat sekali!

"Hmb… Ya,ya,ya" Sakura mengangguk menahan tawa. Tetapi Sasuke tetap mendekap Sakura, lalu ia membuat kepalanya ada di leher Sakura. Sakura melepaskan dekapan Sasuke.

"Sakura mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke sedikit kecewa.

"Kantin. Aku lapar, kau mau ikut?" jawab Sakura singkat. Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Sakura yang telah memulai langkah menuju kantin. Di kantin telah ada banyak siswa yang mengambil tempat masing-masing. Sakura membawa nampan yang berisi makanan serta minumannya beserta jus tomat pesanan Sasuke. Gadis bersurai pirang dengan ponytile yang beriris aquamarine itu melambaikan tangannya pada Saskura, sementara pemuda berambut merah yang disebelahnnya hanya tersenyum kecil. Sakura pun menuju meja diikuti Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengekor kemanapun Sakura pergi.

"Heh, tumben kalian akrab. Ada apa nih?" ledek gadis berambut pirang yang diikat satu sekor kuda itu, Sakura hanya menatap tajam aquamarine itu.

"Jangan meledekku ya Ino-pig!" seru Sakura galak. Akhirnya Sakura dan gadis bernama Ino itu bersilat lidah, Sasuke hanya menatap bingung pada Sakura dan Ino.

"Hentikanlah Ino, Sakura. Kalau begini terus kapan kita akan makan?" pemuda berambut merah itu angkat bicara, iris jadenya berputar bosan.

"Dia duluan yang memancingku, Gaara!" seru Sakura yang masih menatap Ino sengit. Gaara pun memisahkan mereka dengan cara duduk diantara mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah Sakura, berkelahi itu tak ada gunanya" ucap Gaara seraya mengelus punggung Sakura. Buagh. Satu pukulan melayang ke rahang bawah Gaara membuat sudut bibir Gaara berdarah.

"A-ayam! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Sakura yang tengah berkacak pinggang. Ino pun menghapus darah yang ada di sudut bibir Gaara.

"Jangan sentuh Sakuraku!" tegas Sasuke. Onyx hitamnya menatap tajam jade itu.

"Sakuraku? Kalian pacaran?" tanya Ino yang kaget mendengar kata 'Sakuraku'.

"Aaaargh… tentu saja tidak! Ayam jelek ayo ikut aku!" jawab Sakura lalu menarik tangan Sasuke untuk pergi dari kantin. Onyx hitam Sasuke masih menatap tajam jade Gaara.

"Sudahlah hentikan deathglare jelek itu! Ino tolong obati Gaara, yang ini akan aku urus!" Sakura kembali menyeret Sasuke dengan langkah lebih cepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin sore berhembus dengan pelan menerbangkan helai-helai surai merah muda. Langit berwarna orange kemerah-merahan sekarang. Emerlad indahnya sedang memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang tiduran dengan posisi kepala di paha Sakura. Sedangkan yang diperhatikan tengah menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerbangkan beberapa helai surai soft pink Sakura. Banyak memory yang terlintas dipikirannya, tentunya tentang Sasuke saat terkena ramuan Itachi. Semuanya terlalu sulit untuk dilupakan itulah pikiran Sakura.

"Hm… indahnya" ujar Sakura yang menikmati sunset, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum.

"Sakura yang lebih indah" tegas Sasuke. Mendengar itu Sakura hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sakura, boleh aku jujur?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Aku menyukaimu. Bukan, aku mencintaimu" Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Hahaha… Sayang sekali, aku juga" Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut, percuma pasti karna kau masih dalam pengaruh ramuan itu. Pasti kau tak benar-benar mencintaiku, Sakura membatin sedih.

"Sakura aku tulus. Aku sudah hilang dari pengaruh ramuan Aniki, aku benar-benar mencintaimu!" Sasuke sedikit berseru. Sakura hanya tercenggang, ia sungguh bahagia. Namun, jika langsung diterima gengsi dong, walaupun punya perasaan yang sama.

"Tapi kita ini adalah rival, ayam" bantah Sakura pura-pura. Sasuke sedikit merasa sesak.

"Tch! Itu masa lalu jidat. Sampai kapan kau mau menginginkan kita menjadi rival?!" seru Sasuke nyolot.

"Hhh,… aku tidak bisa" Sakura mengela nafas berat.

"Memangnya apa sih susahnya melupakan itu?! Aku saja bisa," Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"Aku tetap tak bisa. Tak bisa menolakmu, karna aku juga benar-benar mencintaimu Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura kencang. Sasuke mendecih.

"Jadi tadi kau hanya mempermainkanku? Dasar jidat!" Sasuke mendekap Sakura erat. Sakura tertawa bahagia. Kemudian Sasuke melepas dekapannya.

"Karna kau mempermainkanku, kau harus dihukum jidat!" Sasuke menyeringai.

**Cup.**

Bibir Sasuke memagut bibir Sakura lembut. Sakura yang baru pertama kali ciuman hanya diam dan gelagapan karna tak bisa bernafas, padahal belum sampai semenit. Sasuke melepas pagutannya karena melihat Sakura yang megap-megap dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus. Sakura mengambil nafas banyak-banyak. Setelah merasa cukup, Sakura langsung meninju bahu Sasuke sekuat tenaga. Sedangkan yang ditonjok meringis kesakitan.

"Hey, kenapa kau lakukan itu, hah?" Sasuke mendengus sebal.

"Kau itu sudah mencuri first kissku!" jawab Sakura dengan muka merah padam. Sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai puas mendengar alasan Sakura.

* * *

**OWARI**

**Maaf kalau ada banyak typo dan Sasuke yangg OOC. Saya ini author baru, untuk semuanya salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya ya! Boleh saya minta review nya?**


End file.
